


Nails

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nails, dean takes the girls out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to take the girls out and decides to get his nails painted too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! let me know what you think

“Jess has been real exhausted lately,” Sam said taking the string of Christmas lights form his brother. “She never lets herself rest. She’s always helping Mom out. I wish she’d just take a step back and breathe for a bit.”

“She needs a spa day or something.” Dean agreed. He held onto the sides of the ladder as Sam carefully hung the lights around their Mom’s house. “Hey, that light is twisted.”

Sam adjusted the light and looked down at his brother, “You know what, Dean, you should bring Jess to the get her nails done. She’s always complaining about how she never gets manicures.”

“What? Why me? She’s your wife.”

Sam climbed down from the ladder, “There’s no way I’d be caught dead in a manicure place.”

“And me? I don’t want to go either.” Dean complained.

“Dude, you have a boyfriend, shouldn’t you, like, enjoy getting your nails done or something?”

Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head as they headed inside. “I resent that stereotype. Just because I’m bi does not mean I like all that kind of crap. I don’t get mani pedis, I don’t go shopping with girls, and I don’t watch Project Runway.”

“Dude, you were watching Project Runway this morning with Mom and Jo.”

“You guys watched Project Runway without me?” Jess asked as the boys walked into the kitchen. She took a plate from Mary, who was washing dishes, and began drying it.

“It was great, dear.” Mary said, “I’ll watch it again with you if you want.”

“First I just have to get all the Christmas dishes down from the cabinet, and then go to the attic and try and find your Christmas platters.” said Jess, “After that I—.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Dean exclaimed taking the plate from Jess’s hand. “Jess, you have been working yourself too hard. You are pregnant and due in a month. You should not be doing all these chores and trying to make life easier for my mom. You should be doing the exact opposite. You should be moody and be demanding and just lay on the couch making your whipped husband do your every whim. Go get your shoes on. I’m bringing you to get your nails done and maybe a foot massage after.”

Jess smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around Dean. “Thank you.” she said before leaving the kitchen to get her shoes.

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Thanks, man, I’m glad you finally realized you wanted to get your nails done.”

“Shut up. I’m doing this for your wife. You were right she needs to relax.”

“I need to relax too.” Mary said as she scrubbed a bowl.

                Sam smirked, “Did you want to go with Dean and Jess, Mom?”

Mary placed the bowl on the side of the sink before drying her hands off. “That sounds wonderful. Let me go get dressed.”

Once Mary was out of the kitchen Dean dropped his smile and glared his little brother. “What the hell, Sam? This day is now going to cost me two times as much money.”

Sam smiled back, “Think of how relaxed and happy you’re going to make Mom and Jess, though.”

“Hey, Dean.” Jess said as she walked into the kitchen. “Jo and Charlie want to come with us, are you good with that?”

Dean gritted his teeth. He really wanted to say no, but Jess looked so happy and he could practically feel Sam pushing him to say it was yes. Dean sighed and smiled at his sister-in-law. “Sure they can come.”

Jess squealed happily and left to gather Charlie and Jo. Dean groaned and glanced back at his smiling brother. “Can this just be my Christmas present for everyone?”

“No way.”

Dean sighed and left the kitchen. He plopped down on the couch to wait for the girls. A couple of minutes later Cas walked in and sat down next to him. “Word around the house is you’re treating everyone to mani pedis and foot massages. Why didn’t I get an invite?”

“Do you want to come, Cas?” Dean asked his boyfriend. “It’ll be a whole lot better to have someone to wait with.”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean on the cheek. “No thanks. There’s no way I’d be caught dead in a nail salon.”

“Oh come on, Cas. You’re actually gay unlike me. Shouldn’t you want to get your nails done?”

“First off, that stereotype is stupid. Second off, have you seen me ever worrying about my nails? And third, I take that kiss I just gave you back.” Cas stood up and walked out of the room.

Dean sat by himself for ten more minutes debating whether he should go look for Cas and apologize before the girls spilled into the living room. “We’re ready.” Jo announced, “And I hope you don’t mind, but my mom wanted to come too.”

Dean only smiled as he grabbed his coat. Sam appeared at the door and handed his keys to his SUV to Dean. “You guys have fun,” he said holding the door open for everyone.

Jo, Charlie, Mary, and Ellen climbed into the back of the SUV and Jess climbed into the passenger seat as Dean started up the engine. “So I was thinking there’s this place over on Pines street that does nails and they aren’t ever that busy if you guys wanted to go there.” Dean suggested.

“Oh you mean, Claude’s?” Charlie asked, “I remember that place, it was really nice. I’m surprised that they’re still open.”

“Sounds like a good place,” Jess said and everyone else agreed.

As Dean drove everyone chatted about this and that while he stayed quite. When they got to Claude’s Nails Jess grabbed Dean’s arm so that they were walking behind the rest of the group. She leaned against him for support, “Thanks for taking all of us out, Dean. I haven’t found a single moment to just sit down and do something for me.”

“It was actually Sam’s idea.” Dean confessed.

“Hey, is something bothering you? You’ve been quiet since we left.”

“It’s nothing.” Dean said as they walked into the nail salon.

“Welcome! My name Claude.” exclaimed a very tall lady in purple in a Russian accent. She embraced each of them in turn, including Dean, and fussed over Jess’s belly. “It so nice you come here today. If you get both mani and pedi you get half off.”

“Now that’s a deal.” Ellen said.

“Great, yeah we’ll do that.” Dean said to Claude.

“Very good. Give me one moment while I set up six seats.”

Dean glanced at the girls around him, “There are only five people here, Claude.”

Claude smiled and poked Dean in the chest. “You want mani pedi too, boy.”

Dean laughed, “Uh no, you got it wrong.”

“Come on Dean,” Jo said, “Get your nails done with us.”

“Yeah,” added, Charlie. “It’ll be fun.”

Dean sighed, “Alright. There are six people.”

“See, Claude knows best.” Claude said as she showed them each to their own chair.

At first Dean was uncomfortable with the way Claude and her employees—who had suddenly appeared when the six of them sat down—poked and prodded at his fingers, but soon he started to relax into the comfy chair.

Along with their mani pedis came with a face mask and Dean will never admit that he was actually excited about the prospect of having cucumbers over his eyes. He had always wondered if it felt weird to have them sitting on your eyes, but to his surprise it seemed to calm him down.

One and a half hours later Dean was woken up by Mary shaking his arm. “Dean, wake up, dear.”

He jerked up, cucumbers sliding down his face making Jo, Charlie, and Jess giggled. “What happened?”

Ellen smiled at Dean, “You fell asleep while you were getting your nails done.”

“Yeah and since you were asleep we had to tell Claude how you wanted your nails.” Jo said, trying to hold back a smile.

Dean glanced down at his nails and had to do a double take. They were a nice shimmering iridescent red with green little trees in the corners. “What the hell? I just wanted my nails clipped and maybe a clear gloss coat or something not this bright ass color.”

“But Dean, we all got the same thing.” Jess said holding up her fingers for Dean to see. “And you should see your toes too. They are so cute. The people here are really good.”

Dean glanced down to see that poinsettias were painted across both of his big toes and the rest of his nails had little green leaves. He blamed the cucumbers for being so comfortable that he had fallen asleep and hadn’t woken up while some strange woman he didn’t know painted his nails. All he could think to say was, “They did a pretty good job.”

“I say we call it a day and head back home to show the guys our nails.” Charlie said with a big smile.

Dean paid Claude and thanked her for an excellent paint job before they headed back home to Mary’s.

“Heeey,” Sam called from the couch. Cas and Bobby were sitting next to him and they were watching some game. “How was it? Did you guys have fun?”

“Jess slid onto Sam’s lap and kissed him, “It was great and relaxing and Dean had a marvelous time.”

“What? Dean?” Sam asked. He looked to his brother who was standing behind Cas who was ignoring him.

“Cas I just want to say I am really sorry about what happened earlier and it was wrong of me to say that.” Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing the tip of his ear. “And I just—“

“Are your nails red?” Cas interrupted. Dean quickly yanked his hands back and put them behind his back, but the damage was done. Cas, Sam and Bobby had seen his red nails.

“Boy, you have done some strange stuff, but getting your nails painted just to match your sister-in-law’s is weird.” Bobby said as he took a sip of his beer.

“How did you know they matched Jess’s?” Dean asked.

“You think I don’t notice stuff? I notice everything, boy.” Bobby’s eyes never wavered from the TV.

Sam turned to Jess. “Do Dean’s nails really match yours?”

“They match all of ours!” Charlie exclaimed.

“You should see his toes.” Ellen added as she took Bobby’s beer and downed the rest.

Cas glanced at Dean, a small smile playing on his lips. “I thought you were against getting your nails done.”

Dean smiled back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend not caring who saw his red nails. “I guess it wasn’t so bad.”

“So glad you think that.” Mary said, patting Dean on the back. “While you were asleep we made another appointment with Claude for late January. All six of us are going again then.”

Dean gritted his teeth and forced as smile onto his face. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think


End file.
